


The brothel of paraphilias

by Alendarkstar



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Disney Duck Universe, Disney Ducks (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto
Genre: Cannibalism, Consensual Infidelity, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gen, Infidelity, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Other, Pseudo-Incest, Sex Work, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alendarkstar/pseuds/Alendarkstar
Summary: Inspired by the creepypasta "The brothel of paraphilias". Read with discretion. Request from any fandom are accepted.
Relationships: Daisy Duck/Donald Duck/Gladstone Gander (Disney), Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hyuuga Hinata/Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata/Ootsutsuki Kaguya/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 2





	1. Warning

There is a place where all fantasies, no matter if they are taboo or how twisted they may become, are fulfilled. There is no limit to pleasure or pain and that is something clients will learn, often the hard way. No matter what happens in that brothel, nothing will come out outside those walls.  
Couples, threesomes and other requests are accepted as well as suggestions for future chapters. It is allowed from any fandom and any character, even the ones that have been written.  
Warning:  
This fic is based on the creepypasta of the same name so the same warnings apply and it is recommended to read with discretion or avoid if these topics displease you. There will be a lot of explicit content, lemmon, sex, and sensitive content.  
Check the labels and don't read if that kind of content bothers you. It is better to avoid having a hard time.


	2. Sasuke, Kaguya, Naruto, Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke was looking for Kaguya's trail, what he found was more than he bargained for.

Chapter 1: Between the Sun and the Moon

...... 

Sasuke looked at the card in his hands. On more than one occasion he had told himself that he should throw it away, but he always came to the conclusion that it was better to keep it. Investigating Kaguya, he discovered that there were more dimensions apart from those that the rabbit goddess had created and that some of these served as a meeting point between different universes.  
The card was the only way to access that site and getting it was not easy. For this he had to find one of the clients of that site and invite him to several drinks before he decided to trust him. Obviously he never told her his name or his mission.  
"A threesome with my best friend and his wife."  
The main reason why Sasuke had said those words was because he wanted that subject to trust him the location of the place where the universes crossed, but it was not entirely a lie. He silently desired Naruto. Many times she had wished she could kiss him and possess his body in every way possible. Lately Hinata had joined in on his fantasies. For a long time he hadn't noticed her existence and when he did he only saw her as the woman who stole his best friend and a nuisance.  
Then he started interacting with her. Boruto invited him to dinner on more than one occasion and discovered new sides of her that he liked. Her cooking skills, her kindness and her sweetness. She was not weak, he could see it when he saw her train with her children. The grace with which she moved made him unable to look away from her.  
Then the dreams began. The theme of these was varied, but they all had something in common. In one he was fucking Naruto when he was discovered by Hinata, but she, far from being offended, removed her clothes and joined them. In another it was he who found Naruto and Hinata in the middle of an intimate moment. They both approached him and began to kiss him, not just on the lips.  
Sasuke didn't plan to bring them to reality. He did not believe it was possible nor did he consider it correct. He owed so much to Naruto and he didn't want to do anything that might hurt or offend him.  
"I've heard worse things, but I suppose if you're willing to pay the price it may be what you need."  
The stranger handed him a card and showed him how to use it. Sasuke couldn't ask any more questions as the stranger fell asleep almost immediately. All the alcohol he had drunk knocked him out.  
Sasuke told himself that a brothel where they promised to fulfill the wildest fantasies was not something that interested him. The only thing preventing him from getting rid of the card was the fact that it was a place where the boundaries between the universes were broken. It was said that if there was a place where he could find information about Kaguya and her place of origin, it was precisely that.  
For the rest of the day he debated what he would do. When he woke up he knew he'd had a pretty intense dream, but he'd mostly forgotten about it. The only clue she had as to the type of dream he had had was the sticky remains on his crotch. He took a bath and complained about the direction his thoughts were taking.  
Sasuke told himself that it was best to limit himself to the dimensions that Kaguya had created and move away from the one that had altered him without even stepping on it, but he did not get rid of the card. For a time he was like this until he found a rather unusual dimension, one that he was sure Kaguya did not use on his enemies.  
That dimension had the look of a young woman's room. It had a bed covered with curtains, a rug, a window with several cacti, a nightstand and a closet. None of this stew seemed to go according to the image he had of the Rabbit goddess, but then he remembered that all he knew about her was from what Hagoromo told him and that he assured that there was a time when she wanted to have a normal life on earth, when she married and gave birth to twins.  
He went through the closet and found all kinds of clothes, some were strange to him so he assumed that he had taken them from his trips to other universes. He thought about the card, but instantly dismissed it, telling himself it was just chance. Seeing a playboy girl outfit almost made him laugh. She thought that if Naruto were there he would say that was why they called her the Rabbit goddess or something like that.  
It was on the nightstand that he found truly significant things. One of them was a kind of toy that bore too great a resemblance to a penis, a chain with several balls, and a tube on which the word lubricant was read. Despite the fact that Sasuke had experience with sex, he still considered himself inexperienced due to his almost zero sexual life, so he could not help feeling uncomfortable with such a discovery. He was about to leave the nightstand check when he saw a card identical to the one he had been given at the bar.  
At the time it was said that if he wanted to find out more about Kaguya he should visit that site as soon as possible. Deep down he knew that wasn't his only motive, but it wasn't finding out what he wanted to admit out loud, not even to himself.  
He followed the instructions of the guy at the bar and came to a place that was quite peculiar to him. The streets had a hardened look, something that reminded him of a type of material that was becoming quite popular in the villages he had visited. He wasn't sure if the name was concrete or asphalt and it certainly didn't interest him either.  
He walked through several large buildings until he came across a woman in rags who was begging with her daughter, a girl who appeared to be no more than four years old. He asked her for the address of the paraphilias brothel and she pointed to the building in front, the smallest of all. Before leaving, he gave the woman all the food he had and part of his money, although he doubted it would be of any use to her.  
When he entered he found nothing unusual, only a long corridor that led to reception. That was where he found the first quirk. The woman who attended was not human, despite something that seemed, but it was not something that could identify. She wore a kimono with a rather low neckline and a rather elaborate bow whose name she did not know or want to know. Their nails were long, so long that they reminded him of claws and sharp fangs. It was said that she must be Lilithmon, the woman who could give him answers.  
"Welcome to the Brothel of Paraphilias, how can I help you?"  
"I'm looking for a woman, Kaguya Ootsutsuki, what do you know about her?"  
Sasuke regretted the moment he spoke. It was said that if the rabbit goddess visited that place it must have been hundreds, probably thousands of years before and that at that time there should be no record of her.  
The woman wrote a few words on her computer and began to read.  
"Kaguya Ootsutsuki, also known as the Rabbit goddess and the woman who released the chakra in her universe. She is currently sealed on the moon, but I can bring her in to do whatever she wants with her."   
"Impossible, it's too dangerous."  
"Don't worry, once you're done with her, she go back to her prisión. What happens in the Brothel of the Paraphilias, stays in the Brothel of the Paraphilias."   
"When could I have it?" Sasuke asked impatiently, confident that he could get all the answers he needed, ignoring how little talkative he had been during their first and only meeting.  
"Any special requests right away?"  
"Surprise me," Sasuke replied, not entirely sure what he should say.  
For a moment he thought about Naruto and Hinata. The idea of owning them both was too tempting, but he dismissed it as he remembered why he was here.  
-It is understood. If you like you can go to the waiting room and join the orgy as we have your order.  
Sasuke did what Lilithmon told him to do. He came to a spacious living room with several armchairs that he could use to sit and watch the more than fifteen people who were having sex simultaneously. The discomfort he felt could only be compared to the excitement it caused him. For much of his childhood and adolescence he had only focused on his revenge and when he ran out of motives he dedicated himself to seeking redemption, something he believed he could find by discovering the truth about Kaguya.  
A woman wearing only chains on her wrists, ankles and around her neck showed him a tray with various sandwiches. There was nothing unusual about these, at least in appearance.  
"Wouldn't you like to join?"  
"I don't want to do anything else until I know the price."  
Sasuke wasn't worried about money. Although he was not a millionaire, he had collected rather hefty rewards, and he knew that the kages would be able to secure the funds for his research.  
"Don't worry, you can take whatever you want and we won't charge you anything extra."  
"Wich ingredients are they made?" Sasuke pointed to the sushi rolls.  
"Tomato, nipple, chicken, clitoris and avocado, we have used meat from healthy humans so you don't have to worry about possible diseases." The woman was pointing to the sushi rolls one by one. "If you wait a few minutes we will have foreskin sushi."  
Sasuke only took the tomato ones. He did not want to check if what the woman said was true because he did not doubt her words. Everything in this place seemed made to satisfy the most hidden and perverse fantasies of its clients.  
After a few minutes Sasuke found himself in a place that reminded him too much of his parents' bedroom. Kaguya was sitting on the bed. She looked at him questioningly, but said nothing. Probably wondering why one of the fates who had sealed it had asked to see it.  
"What do you know about the Ootsutsuki and what did they want the chakra tree for?"  
"A warrior clan, but I think you already know that." The tree is to increase our powers and conquer other planets.  
"Is that all you know?"  
"My people have a habit of planting a chakra tree on every planet they visit." Ishiki and I were the guardians of Earth. At the time I believed that life on earth was beautiful and that I could call it home. I had two children and a husband who I loved madly, but reality hit me in the face and I knew I had to carry on with my duty. Although our clan was in decline I could not deny its power and it was a matter of time before they discovered my betrayal. Create an army to face them. I don't know what happened, maybe at this moment they no longer exist, eons have passed since then.  
Sasuke was frustrated. He had spent years investing in Kaguya's legacy and trying to find information that would warn of an invasion of Earth, but he never considered that the goddess Rabbit knew little about the subject and that paranoia was the main reason why he had created a army of zetzus.  
He was about to leave when Kaguya's voice stopped him. Turning around, he was surprised to find that she had shed her kimono and stood up. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her body for a long time. She did not have the appearance of an old woman. Her skin appeared smooth without wrinkles and her large, firm breasts along with a slim waist and wide hips gave her a rather youthful appearance.  
"Do you know what it's like to spend centuries sealed?" Kaguya asked, one of her hands rested on her crotch and began to trace small circles on it. "It's like being trapped in a dream that you can't wake up from and when you think you wake up you discover that you're just in a different dream." Kaguya's eyes closed and one of her fingers slid in and out.  
"Many times they were nightmares, memories of the betrayal of my children." Kaguya stopped moving his fingers, but his face did not show anger but sadness. She closed her eyes in an attempt to calm herself "other times they were memories, of Tenji" Kaguya brought one of his hands to her breasts and began to caress them "sometimes it is as if he was there, touching me, caressing me, fucking me until tiredness would make us fall asleep."   
Sasuke didn't think it was right to watch her, but he couldn't stop. He blamed the food of the place and the atmosphere of the place for the way his body was reacting to such a sight. The moans of the Rabbit goddess did not help at all, on the contrary, he could feel how the blood began to accumulate in a certain part of his anatomy.  
"Why are you staying there? Wouldn't you like to have a more active role?"   
Sasuke didn't need to turn to know who was talking to him. He would recognize that voice anywhere no matter how long it had been since he had last heard it. What he didn't understand was what Naruto was doing there.  
His best friend began to kiss his neck, interspersing licks and bites. Sasuke wanted to stay focused on his mission, but it was almost impossible for him to think when Naruto kissed him like that.  
He closed his eyes for a few moments, allowing himself to enjoy something he had wanted for a long time. Feeling hands on him made him open his eyes. Hinata and Kaguya were in front of him, both stripping and trying to make him be in the same condition. They both smiled in a way that he did not think possible in both women and that he found extremely exciting.  
Once they both released his erect penis, they began to lick it. For Sasuke that became one of the most erotic visions he had ever had in his life. Naruto, who had not stopped kissing his neck and jaw, claimed his lips and kissed him with an intensity that Sasuke had never experienced, not even from his wife who was extremely anxious the few times they were intimate.  
Sasuke was planning to claim the two women for neglecting his penis when he felt Naruto pick it up and sit him on his lap. Naruto's penis was thrusting into her butt quickly, eager to get as deep as possible and find her most sensitive spots.  
The pain was great, but the pleasure too. Sasuke wanted to hold back his moans, but to no avail when Hinata and Kaguya continued to jerk him off. They used their breasts to hold his penis and continued to lick him with eagerness and despair. Each lick was in sync with Naruto's thrusts, which became faster and faster.  
Sasuke's mind was completely disconnected and he could only focus on the emotions that filled his body. The lust of having three lovers so willing to do anything in order to fully enjoy that moment.  
Sasuke reached orgasm. He could feel Naruto's semen fill his insides and see his seed cover both women. He thought they would be angry, but what happened was the opposite. They both smiled and used their mouths to pick up everything in their reach. Sasuke felt his member begin to harden once more.  
The time to pay has come. Sasuke was in front of Lilithmon waiting for him to tell him what the price was for the services she had purchased.  
"You know?" Lilithmon said, "I think I'm going to charge you in another way, a more satisfactory one." There is someone who has asked you and here the fantasies of all our clients are fulfilled.  
Lilithmon plunged one of her claws into Sasuke's chest, thus ensuring that he complied with all the whims of whoever had asked for her company.


	3. Neji, Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neji survived the war and his grudge over fate has been resurrected.  
> Warning: Contains Naruhina.

Chapter 2: About Destiny  
......... 

Neji had tried to forgive the Hyuuga clan and even believed that he could. When Naruto defeated him he believed that if a loser could change his destiny, he could do the same. It was said that Hinata could help him change to the Hyuuga clan and he really believed it. Then came the Fourth Ninja War and Obito threw several stakes. He thought of his father and was not afraid. He told himself that although it was not the freedom he was looking for, he would be happy if he could choose the way in which to die.  
He didn't mind sacrificing his life if it was for the greater good. For Hinata, for Naruto and for the fate of the shinobi world.  
But he did not die. The war ended and there were so many revelations that it changed everything. Naruto was no longer a loser and he didn't mean it solely because of everything he had accomplished. People talked about how he distributed his chakra among all the ninjas and how he arrived, covered in a light and being able to recognize the zetzus that had infiltrated.  
Neji had no problem with it. On the contrary, he was proud of how far he had come even though almost no one believed he could, even when the world was against him. Those thoughts helped him have the courage to continue his fight to change the clan. Until certain information was revealed. It had happened in the same way that Naruto was known to be Kurama's container, no one knew the original source, but everyone knew it.  
Everyone was proudly talking about a prophecy and how Minato Namikaze, fourth hokage and Naruto's father, had known from the beginning that it was talking about his son. Neji thought about the words he had said to Naruto during their match the first time he did the chuunin tests and it all seemed so painfully real.  
It was said that from the beginning everything was destined for Naruto to become the Greatest Ninja of all and probably the Hokage as well. It was the son of the fourth, who had been trained by the third. He was a student of the sixth Hokage, close to the fifth, and was a student of one of the legendary sannin. The more he thought about it the more obvious it became that Naruto was always destined for greatness.  
And that made old grudges arise. He felt cheated and even his father's death stopped making sense to him. He told himself that it didn't matter whether or not he had decided to protect the clan, fate had always said that he should die for the clan. Thinking that he was close to going through the same thing made him feel sick, physically and mentally.  
Neji wanted to get rid of that bitterness and even tell himself that he was fine. Because regardless of whether the person who had taught him to fight his destiny did everything he was meant to do, the Hyuuga clan kept changing. Hiashi had taken him as his ward, Hinata had regained his place as heir and they let him participate in matters of relevance to the clan. It had been said that he should be happy because it was a matter of time before the branch system in the clan ceased to exist.  
Hinata and Naruto started dating and he couldn't keep holding back his bitterness. He told himself that neither of them deserved to be happy after all they had caused, but deep down he knew that the reason for his anger was something else, something he was not ready to admit, not even to himself.  
It was then that he heard about the Paraphilias Club. He had gone to that bar in search of a way to escape a reality that was suffocating him, but once he heard of that place, he could not get it out of his mind. He began to fantasize about what he would do while he was there and save so he could pay whatever price they asked. I doubted this was little.  
Seeing the building made him disappointed. He tried to use his byakugan and couldn't get through the walls. That far from bothering him let him know that he was on the right track. He crossed the hall to where a woman with demonic features was waiting for him. She smiled at him, showing her sharp fangs. He greeted him and asked why he was visiting.  
"I'm looking for a woman with bluish hair, small stature, light eyes, preferably lavender, but ..."  
"Are you thinking of someone specific?" Lilitmon interrupted him, who had never stopped smiling.  
"Yes, but she is impossible."  
"Sweetheart, that word doesn't exist here." Just say her name and it will be yours for the duration of your visit.  
Neji thought about it for a moment and even considered for the first time to forget about all that. An idea that did not last long in his mind. Whoever told him about that place told him that, no matter what he did, there would be no consequences and, even for once, he wanted to be the one to outwit fate.  
"I assure you that what happens within these walls stays within these walls and that only our clients have permission to remember."  
"Hinata Hyuuga."  
"Any special requests?" The Digimon woman smirked and slid her sharp tongue over her lips. We can decorate the place and Hinata just as you wish. We can fulfill all your fantasies, especially the most wicked ones.  
Neji began to detail the place where most of his fantasies had taken place and the way he expected to see Hinata. It was at that moment that an idea came to mind. They had told him that he could take whatever he wanted without consequences and he felt that something more was needed for his revenge to be complete.  
"It is understood. You can move into the waiting room and join the orgy as we have your order ready."   
Neji obeyed Lilitmon. It was the first time he had seen such a large group having sex simultaneously and contrary to what he thought, he did not find it disgusting. However he did not join, there was no one who made him feel the desire to participate.  
The wait ended and Neji was ushered into the room where his fantasy would be fulfilled.  
Neji looked at Hinata in front of him. She was naked and with thick shackles around her neck, wrist, and ankles. He walked over to her and brushed her hair back from her forehead, noting with satisfaction that there was the seal of the caged bird.  
"You said that fate did not mark our lives," he told a Naruto who was tied up. Could you tell me again? Could you tell me what the difference is between you and Rock Lee without feeling like a hypocrite? You were both considered losers, nobody believed in you and although you became strong, one became a legend, a god and the other did not. Was it training? No, it was fate. Your father was Hokage and he was related to important people. You are descended from one of the most important clans, the Uzumaki, and you had many influential and powerful shinobi as teachers. Admit it, everything was written for you to get to where you are now.  
"What do you say, Neji?" Naruto asked and his face had that look of ignorance that he used to show when he didn't understand something, which happened very often.  
"Do you remember what I said to you during the chuunin fights?" Only a select few are destined to be Hokage and you have more than any other shinobi ever had.  
"Think about what you say, you still have time to rectify your path, don't let yourself be blinded by hatred, you will only end up succumbing to the darkness."   
Neji kicked Naruto hard and a satisfied expression crossed his face when he saw him spitting blood. He went to Hinata and took her by the hair. He wanted to torture them both, make them feel a little bit of the bitterness he felt. Seeing Hinata cry didn't make him feel any better, at least not how he thought it would feel.  
He dismissed those thoughts, he did not want to allow himself to feel affection once again for that woman, less when he could satisfy his darkest desires without having to worry about the consequences.  
He grabbed Hinata by the hair and pulled it tight, Hinata did nothing. He slapped her hard, so hard that his hand was painted on the girl's cheek, but again he did nothing. An unpleasant sensation settled in his chest. He had promised to protect her, yet at that moment he only thought of destroying her.  
"Cry all you want, no one is going to save you."  
She didn't cry and Neji couldn't help but compare her to a doll. He hated dolls because they reminded him of things he didn't want to think about.  
Neji leaned his body over Hinata's and started kissing her. It was not tender, his kisses were demanding and his bites left more than one mark, in some cases he even made her bleed.  
"Dont touch her!" Naruto yelled at him and it was at that moment that Neji remembered his presence. He laughed maliciously before bringing his lips to one of the young Hyuuga's nipples. He nibbled on it enjoying its texture and taste, Naruto's despair at not being able to do anything to protect his girlfriend. He bit down and could feel the blood in his mouth.  
He moved away from her for a few seconds to watch her. It looked like a doll. It wasn't just the fact that he was still but the emptiness of his gaze. Her white eyes did not reflect the tenderness that was usual in her and that blush that ...  
Neji claimed the course of his thoughts, he could not and did not want to allow himself to feel something for her. Neji just wanted to feel hatred for the two people who accompanied him in that room.  
He entered her roughly. Contrary to what he had come to imagine, Hinata made no sound or gave any sign of feeling anything. He continued with his thrusts without caring about what the woman might feel or what damage she was doing to him. If at any point he could have felt any pity or empathy, that moment was gone.  
He buried his nails into her smooth skin, feeling the blood of the clan heir cover his fingers, blood he had vowed not to spill. He heard Naruto beg him to stop, but not a sound coming from the woman below him. A part of him wanted to yell at her to defend himself, to do something and even thought of insulting her, but no words came out of his mouth. Hatred had blinded him so much that he was unable to see or think of anything else.  
Neji felt Hinata's hand caress his cheek and the memories that he had been trying to ignore because of the anger he felt came to him. He thought about the first time he saw her and how cute she looked, about his workouts and his determination not to let himself down. He remembered her pressing flowers and keeping them in books so they would never wither. He remembered his smile and the long hours they spent in the library whether it was looking for ways to change the clan or to remove the seal.  
The bitterness he felt was replaced by guilt and a truth that he had long refused to see. He did not hate Hinata, he could not do it and the reason for his bitterness and resentment towards the world was not only because of the fact that he felt cheated. He searched for Hinata's pulse, he couldn't find it, she had used all the strength she had left to caress it. He wanted to scream and claim Lilithmon and whoever he told about that brothel. She told him there would be no consequences, but she didn't think there was a way for her to return.  
He left the room, ready to meet with the receptionist, but she who seemed to guess his intentions, only told him that it was time to pay and ushered him to another room, one that reminded him of the Konoha prison cells. . He wondered if he would be tried for murder and rape of Hinata and told himself that he didn't care and that she was willing to pay for it, even if the price was her life.  
The door opened and to his surprise it was Hinata who entered. He didn't know what was the strangest thing, if seeing her alive shortly after he believed he had murdered her or the way she dressed. Her clothing was made of leather and consisted of a highly carved corset. Her legs were covered only by diamond stockings and she was wearing stiletto boots that reached her knees. In her hand she carried a whip and on her face a smile that seemed impossible on her.  
"Now it's my turn to have fun."  
Hinata ran her hands over her abs, at first soft, like a caress. Then he reached his crotch and squeezed it hard. Neji couldn't contain himself from the pain it caused him.  
Hinata walked over to him and slid her hands over his abdomen. She passed her tongue over his lips in a lustful gesture and kissed him. His kiss was demanding and Neji felt his own blood when he finished. When he brought his hand to his lips he could see that the blood that hung from Hinata's mouth was his and that a piece was missing from his lower lip.  
Hinata bit him again, this time on the neck. He tore off a piece of considerable size, and the blood did not take long to flow.  
Hinata took a broom and shoved it into her anus. Neji could feel how it was entering inside him, but without touching his vital organs. It hurt a lot, so much that she didn't think she could bear it. The feeling of discomfort increased when the stick came out of his mouth.  
Mentally he wondered if this was his punishment for falling into forgotten grudges.  
After that he lost consciousness.  
Neji woke up in his bed. He searched her body for any sign of what had happened, but found none. He began to laugh out loud, though he couldn't understand why. Part of him was horrified by what he had done and another, on the contrary, was relieved. The hatred and bitterness that had invaded him were gone. He no longer cared if fate had favored Naruto or not, he had been able to vent and that was what mattered to him.  
It was at that moment that he noticed a prick on his neck, in the same place where the Hinata from the paraphilias brothel had bitten him. With the help of a mirror, he confirmed that there was a purple spot in that area.  
It was not the only thing he found. On the nightstand was a card that left him speechless.  
"Brothel of paraphilias, we wait for you back."


	4. Draco, Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy is obsessed with Harry Potter.

Chapter 3: Obsession  
Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy  
Draco Malfoy was obsessed with Harry Potter. He had been since he had rejected his friendship that day of freshman year. It had seemed inconceivable to young Malfoy that anyone could consider him unworthy of their friendship and insulting that he would have preferred Ron Weasley instead. Then Hermione Granger appeared and things got even more offensive.  
Draco Malfoy was a descendant of two of the most important pure-blood families, both inscribed on the 28 Holy List. Heir to a considerable fortune and possessor of great intelligence, his qualifications second only to Hermione Granger, something he would never admit in Loud voice, and a great Quidditch player, he didn't care that not many agreed with the latter. Ronald Weasley might be a pure-blood and part of the Holy 28, but he was poor. Draco knew that Arthur Weasley was having trouble supporting his large family and that he was not exactly in a privileged position in the Mystery. Lucius Malfoy didn't work on it, but he had more power and his opinion was taken into account, something he couldn't say about Ron's father. Hermione Granger was a Muggle-born and for Draco that was reason enough to consider her unworthy.  
The problem was that Harry Potter had chosen both of them and that he never showed that he regretted his decision. The three were inseparable, so much so that Draco had heard various rumors and he was not referring only to the ones that were published in The Daily Prophet where it was claimed that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were in a relationship. Draco had heard rumors that would even scandalize Rita Skeeter, rumors that Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger were in a polyamorous relationship and that they used to have threesomes in the astronomy tower.  
Draco Malfoy had been able to deal with that obsession for the first few years. That feeling had morphed into a need to show him that he was the best, to make him regret not choosing him, and to upset him whenever he had the slightest chance. Draco was a boy and he had learned it the worst way. Being a prefect went a long way, taking points out felt too and he believed that was how Snape felt whenever he abused his power.  
His world began to unravel when his father was imprisoned on the charge of being a Death Eater. People began to view him harshly and judge him, not always quietly. Not being accepted into the Slughorn Club was proof of that. Draco Malfoy had turned into a plague and he hated it. He couldn't and didn't want to get used to people seeing him as less or the malicious comments from other students.  
Social rejection was not the worst thing he had to deal with. Voldemort had given him an impossible mission and he was aware of the consequences if he failed. Draco Malfoy was so terrified that on many occasions it was impossible for him to sleep and that he needed to go to the women's bathroom, the one in which Mirtle was to vent.  
Harry Potter being so aware of him didn't help much. He was watching him and Draco was aware of it. In other circumstances he would have enjoyed his attention and even used it as teasing material, but he was going through what, he believed, was the worst stage of his life, and he just wanted to be alone, he wanted to be able to fulfill his mission and stop fearing for his life and that of his family.  
Voldemort seized power and Draco knew he was wrong to say he was going through his worst time. The quiet times are completely gone. Voldemort had made his home his lair. He was constantly surrounded by Death Eaters who took more attributions than their due. His Aunt Bellatrix was the worst. He kept talking about the ideology of pureblood supremacy, Death Eater triumphs, and especially family honor.  
Bellatrix had subjected him to several Cruciatus to gauge his endurance and strength as well as forcing him to participate in her Muggle hunts. Draco hated Muggles, considered them inferior, and was convinced that he would never change his mind, but he hated what Bellatrix did. The way he persecuted them, tortured them, and made them beg for mercy, he found simply disgusting. The worst part came when he ordered him to kill a young woman he had intercepted in an alley.  
Draco couldn't. His hand was trembling and his lips were unable to utter the killing curse. Dumbledore had told him that he was not a murderer and, not for the last time, Draco regretted not accepting his help.  
"You're useless," Bellatrix demanded.  
The Death Eater took care of the teenager. Not only did he torture her to madness, but he murdered her as soon as he considered that she could no longer give him any kind of fun. He also tortured his nephew, although in Draco's case he didn't go overboard with the unforgivable curse.  
Draco returned to Hogwarts. The comments I received were opposite. Some saw him as a hero, the youngest Death Eater and the one responsible for Voldemort being able to infiltrate Hogwarts, something that had never happened before. Others murmured behind his back and insulted him, their motives were the same as the first.  
Draco hated all that attention.  
Draco tried to keep up with what Harry was doing. It was not easy as the magician was constantly on the run and reliable sources, that is, those who were his allies, would not even give him a hint of his whereabouts even if they knew, something that, frankly, seemed unlikely.  
Draco Malfoy's obsession hadn't grown beyond what he could control until the wizard saved his life. Crabbe or Goyle, he didn't remember which one, had started a cursed fire that destroyed the entire room of requirements, even the horcrux they were supposed to protect, something that Draco didn't know as the dark wizard was very suspicious of their secrets.  
Harry Potter had loaded him onto his broom and carried him away from danger. Draco Malfoy couldn't understand his motives and was even more confused when Harry declared in his favor. For some reason that he could not and did not want to understand, Harry Potter had been able to see his captivity, he knew of the hell he lived and that, contrary to what everyone thought, he had never murdered anyone.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"You may find it hard to believe, but some of us do good simply because we believe it is the right thing to do."  
Draco Malfoy didn't understand the meaning of her words, but he couldn't stop thinking about Harry. Sometimes it was because he wanted to understand his motives, sometimes because he wanted to dominate him. The memory of the day she had left him in one of the train cars, alone and completely defenseless, was still fresh in his memory. Draco had so enjoyed seeing him helpless and completely at his mercy. It was something he wanted to repeat.  
The solution to your problem came in the least expected way. He was in Knockturn Alley, in a bar he used to visit whenever he felt like the past was drowning him out when he overheard a rather peculiar conversation. Two customers, whose faces were covered by hoods, were talking about a brothel. Draco would have ignored that conversation if not for two details. Neither of them was drunk, or at least that's what it seemed to Draco. They were both speaking fluently and the glasses on the table were empty. Those men said that it was a special brothel, one in which all paraphilias could be fulfilled, regardless of the person they desired.  
Draco Malfoy wanted Harry Potter.  
He decided to follow them, but to no avail. They disappeared at some point and that made him think of the Fidelio charm. It was obvious to the magician that the paraphilias' brothel could not be accessed by just anyone and that he had to access it. One part, one more rational and less credulous, told him that what he had heard was only an urban legend and that the brothel of the paraphilias was as real as the wrinkled-horned snorkels.  
Draco Malfoy was visiting the same bar for several days, listening for any conversation he might overhear. Several times he had thought he was just wasting his time, but it was impossible not to go back, not think about the paraphilias brothel and imagine what he would do with Harry Potter. Such was his obsession that he came to believe that he would go mad.  
"Are you looking for the brothel of paraphilias?"  
Draco recognized a female voice. He located a woman with an exuberant body and a face covered by a hood, nothing suspicious. Mentally he was torn between telling the truth or not. His reputation begged him to refuse, but the desire and curiosity he felt was so great that they made reputation look insignificant.  
"Here," the woman handed him a card. Its fingers were slender and its nails were elongated, metallic in color, similar to claws "this is the key you need to enter."   
Draco read the note. There was no name, but there was an address. The most sensible thing to do would have been to ignore that piece of paper, but Draco wasn't exactly being sensible so he went to the place taught that night.  
He walked down a long corridor to a reception. The normality of this place was disappointing. He was planning to leave when he was stopped by the receptionist. A woman with dark hair, a pronounced bosom, prominent fangs, and sharp claws that were familiar. She looked human, but Draco Malfoy knew she wasn't.  
"Welcome to the Brothel of Paraphilias! How can we make your fantasy come true?"   
"I want Harry Potter, I want to completely dominate him and see him beg."  
The woman smiled and Draco feared that he might not be able to comply with her request.  
"Any specific request? Would you like special equipment? Do you have a place in mind? Clothes, toys?"   
Draco smirked. Lilithmon had asked him to be specific and he planned to do so. He had fantasized so much at the time and planned to get it no matter the price. He told him everything he wanted and made it clear that money was not an issue. This was not entirely true, he was still a wealthy wizard, but the lawsuits against him had caused his fortune to decline considerably.  
"Don't worry, we know how to charge our clients and we know that you can pay. Go to the waiting room, grab a snack and join the orgy, they are ... added benefits."   
Draco made his way to the waiting room, but didn't join in the orgy. He did not find it conspicuous and could only think of Harry Potter. He also did not try the sandwiches, the ingredients were repulsive and he was not willing to try any kind of food in a place like that. Draco thought that, as an aristocratic wizard that he was, he wouldn't stoop to that kind of thing.  
Harry Potter was waiting for him in the Chamber of Secrets. Draco had never been there, but he thought it was the best place to fulfill his fantasy. The only garment he wore was a dragon necklace and a leather-covered phallus with a mass of black hair at the base, inserted into his anus.  
Draco took a whip from the wall and lashed out at the erect penis of his prey. Harry groaned, Draco didn't know if it was pleasure, pain or both that he felt.  
"I want to see what you can do with that mouth. Do you see all those gems? I want you to take them to the basket at the end of the chamber."   
Harry stood up, ready to obey, but Draco stopped him with a whip to the penis.  
"Did I give you permission to get up? I do not think so. You must collect the jewels with your mouth and move on all fours."   
Harry obeyed. For several minutes he worked busily. She collected the gems and hurried to put them in the basket and then ran in search of more precious stones. And during those minutes Draco just watched him, enjoying the devotion with which he served him.  
After a few minutes he wanted to change things. He used his wand to control the phallus inside Harry. Sometimes it was to make him hurry, sometimes it was to change direction, and sometimes it was just to watch the way his face warped.  
Harry hadn't collected all the gems, but Draco had grown tired of that game so he decided to do something different. He called him and as soon as he was by his side he gave him an order, he wanted him to remove his pants using only his mouth.  
"Testicles first," he ordered, I want a good brushing with my tongue. And don't bite unless I tell you to."  
Harry didn't answer, he just ran his tongue over one of his testicles. At first he was slow, as if he was scared to try something else, then he increased his speed and, when he least expected it, his organ was covered by the mouth of the half-blood magician.  
Draco had imagined that kind of scenario many times, he had masturbated on more than one occasion imagining that it was Harry's hands that were touching his member, but he had never felt as much pleasure as he was experiencing at that moment.  
Harry ran his tongue over his cock, their movements reminding him of the ones he used to use when eating ice cream. Draco began to move his hips, setting the rhythm with which he wanted his member attended to.  
Seeing Harry's face covered with his semen was one of the most rewarding experiences for Draco Malfoy. For several minutes she watched him, making sure to memorize every millimeter of his face.  
Paying was not that satisfying. Draco Malfoy was willing to give his house, all the money he had in the bank, but he was not prepared for what they really asked of him. Harry Potter, who had abandoned his submissive attitude, had ripped his clothes completely naked and tied him to a carousel. Draco couldn't help groaning when he felt a phallus creep into his butt, it was identical to the one he had used on Harry.  
Draco started to turn even though he had never seen a carousel, he didn't need to understand how it worked to know what to do, Harry's blows were quite clear. The magician tried to escape, he was not resigned to being humiliated in that way, but all his attempts were in vain. Harry would spank him every time he tried to escape or felt like doing so.  
After a few minutes the pain became unbearable. Draco's feet ached, each step felt like he was driving a dagger into his legs, the phallus was getting bigger and the cold was unbearable. Young Malfoy doubted that he would be able to keep walking any longer, but he was sure of one thing and it was that he should not stop.  
Draco ended up succumbing after what seemed like hours. He lost consciousness and the last thing he saw was Harry Potter's mocking smile.  
When he woke up, his surprise was great. He was at home, sleeping peacefully in his bed. His first thought was that it was a dream and part of him regretted it. The pain was excruciating, but he had so enjoyed seeing Harry Potter bowed over, eager to please him. He would have continued to believe that if it hadn't been for the note he found on his nightstand.  
"BURDEL DE LAS PARAFILIAS. WE HOPE YOU WILL RETURN SOON."


	5. Severus Snape, Lily Evans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Severus wanted was to ask her forgiveness

Eternal

Severus Snape, Lily Evans

It was unusual for Severus Snape to have a delay, even more so for him to cancel one of his lessons, however that day he had done so, assuring that he was indisposed. The entire student body cared, but not for the reasons that might be expected. It was no secret to anyone the severity with which Snape treated his students and that, although he was softer with the students in his house, he was not exactly a sweet teacher with anyone.  
Many students celebrated the news, rejoicing to learn that they would not have potions for the day. Some even joked about the reasons for his absence, stating that it was his own bitterness that had made him sick, others said that he had been caught trading illegal products or that he had decided to quit. None were even a little close to reality and it was that it went beyond any crazy theory they might have formulated.  
Severus Snape was following a lead from Voldemort. He had heard rumors about a group of Death Eaters who wanted to repeat what the unnameable had done, he was not sure if those plans included reviving him or not. Dumbledore had the suspicion that it was the second option and it is that after observing several incidents he noticed that what they wanted was to take advantage of the fear that the dark wizard inspired, to make believe that Voldemort lived and not necessarily to defy death.  
He had been sitting in that bar for hours, drinking occasionally. At first glance he seemed knocked out by alcohol, but the reality was very different. Severus possessed a fairly high resistance to alcohol, a skill that had served him well on many of his espionage missions. He listened carefully to the conversations, noting several things that he found interesting, not all related to his mission.  
"Did you hear about what Potter did?"  
"You mean to prove one more time that he's above the law? Thats nothing new."   
"No, I mean puffing up a muggle." He turned her into a balloon. "The Ministry went crazy with all the work they had to do."   
"He must have killed her."  
"That's not what I meant."  
"I bet he wasn't reprimanded."  
"Not that I know of, I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he was allowed to do magic outside of Hogwarts."  
Severus Snape knew why Harry Potter had not been summoned to the Ministry or expelled from Hogwarts and that was Sirius Black's escape. There were times when Severus believed that Sirius was innocent and it was hard to believe otherwise when remembering how attached he was to James during his school days. The two were always together and while Remus and Peter were also part of the Marauders, as they called themselves, it was always Sirius and James who caused the biggest problems and the worst mischief.  
Severus didn't exactly have fond memories of Sirius, and perhaps that was why he was suspicious of Black. Sirius had made a nightmare of his life with his constant jokes, which is why Severus considered it absurd that there was something good inside him and that his betrayal could be an elaborate plan, something he doubted about, or an impulse of the moment and was this of what he most suspected. Sirius, like many of the members of his family, were characterized by the impulsiveness of their actions.  
"I bet it would be a good addition to the cause."  
"Are you crazy? The dark lord would not allow it."   
Severus Snape agreed. He had been one of the Death Eaters closest to Voldemort, his power and cunning had given him a privileged place in the ranks of the dark wizard and he had mistakenly come to believe that he would be able to ignore the woman he loved. Severus knew Voldemort and knew that he would never accept Harry Potter into his ranks and that he would always see him as a threat to his plans.  
He also knew Harry Potter. Physically he resembled James, the resemblance was so great that Severus couldn't help but recall bitter experiences, but his attitude, his personality was more like Lily's. Both were noble, selfless and with a deep disregard for injustice. Severus had seen the way he defended his friends, many times being the attacker and each time he could see more of Lily in him. His eyes were not only the same color, they showed the same determination and fierceness that she had displayed every time one of the marauders made him the target of their taunts.  
It hurt to think of Lily, but for Severus it was worse not to. There were too many regrets in his heart, too much hatred and even fears. Lily was the only thing pure and innocent he had left in his life and he didn't want to lose it. Lily was the only thing that drove him to keep fighting and to carry on carrying everyone's hatred.  
It wasn't like he knew about love. His mother had loved him, Severus wanted to think so, but he had his doubts, especially when he remembered all the aggressions of his father, the times when he had yelled or hit him. Severus couldn't recall ever standing up for him or being willing to leave her husband, something that made him think that maybe she never wanted him.  
Lily came to love him, or at least that's what she wanted to believe. He had met her when he was very young, before they were admitted to Hogwarts. The magic was evident in Lily, it felt strong, but it was kind of nice. Lily never used her magic to hurt anyone, Severus doubted she was capable of doing it and that made it harder for him to understand how she fell in love with James. Lily had protected him, but one day she decided to cut him out of her life.  
Severus did not know if Lily did not love him or if it was him with his own decisions who pushed her away for good. It was not something he liked to think about, especially since it led him to remember his death, the anger he felt when he learned that Voldemort had not kept his word, hatred for himself at being the one who sealed the fate of the woman to the one he loved the most and the one he could never forget. What he felt for Lily Evans was eternal.  
"It could be a good acquisition, he has reason to hate Muggles and many will too if he does."  
"What about the dark lord? I already told you that I would never accept it."   
"The Dark Lord is dead and it is up to us to continue his legacy. I don't think he cares that we use his name and Harry Potter's to increase our ranks and power."   
Severus Snape believed they were fools. Not because he believed Voldemort was dead. Dumbledore had told him about the possibility of the dark lord returning and he believed him, he had been at Hogwarts when Voldemort had used Quirrell to steal the philosopher's stone and when he used a journal to return using Ginevra's life energy, but he was also something he had thought about even before those events occurred. Dumbledore had suspected Voldemort's return even when everyone believed victory was certain and that was why he had accepted Severus Snape as an ally and asked him to prepare to be a double agent when the time came.  
The way he treated his students was a way of maintaining his facade and it had worked. Harry Potter had been suspicious of him since the first year and had heard rumors. Many saw him as a Death Eater. However, that was not the only reason why he was cruel to his students. It wasn't something he was proud of.  
"I've thought about getting some allies and talked to several Death Eaters. Many are willing to defend the cause, but I don't know if they want to do something with the Dark Lord or without Bellatrix."   
Severus did not believe that they would succeed in their purpose. Not only because Voldemort and Bellatrix were the strongest elements of said organization, but because of the incapacity of the men he listened to. He considered that if they spoke so openly about their plans in a bar, even if there was only one client other than them, they should not be very smart and that they would fall without the need for him to intervene, if they were to execute their plan, something that frankly he doubted.  
"Well, we'll talk later."  
"Why the rush?"  
"Today is my day off and I want to go to the paraphilias brothel."  
"You're crazy, the price is excessive."  
"I know, but Bellatrix Lestrange and Leta Caxwell are worth it."  
That conversation caught Severus' attention. He was not scandalized because they spoke of a brothel, those places were not unknown to him, but surprised by the names. Bellatrix was proud, she would never work in a brothel and even if she did, it was unlikely that anyone would ask for her while in Azkaban. Leta Caxwell was a different case, a Death Eater devoted to the cause, though not on the same level as Bellatrix and she was dead. She had passed away while escaping from the aurors.  
"Which one will you ask?"  
"Do you think I'll tell you?"  
The two Death Eaters left the bar, exchanging tasteless jokes and loud laughter. Severus was very detailed when he spoke to Albus. He did not omit any details, although he was tempted to omit the brothel of paraphilias, his instinct told him that there was something important in that place.  
Dumbledore's reaction took him by surprise. He seemed surprised, somewhat unusual for the wizard, and also nostalgic. Severus didn't want to think about what that meant.  
"The brothel of paraphilias is not a brothel like the others and I am not saying it just because they meet all the paraphilias of their clients, they can get the companion that one wants, even if it is someone who died."   
"Do you think anyone would use that place to revive the Dark Lord?"  
"I doubt it. They can revive anyone, but they will only do so for a very short time and solely for sexual purposes. The secretary is a demon and I doubt she is so easily intimidated."   
"How do you know so much about that place?"  
Albus Dumbledore was slow to answer.  
"I also heard of that place by chance, a place capable of satisfying all fantasies, with a power beyond imagination, I could not leave it without investigating."   
Severus was not entirely satisfied with that answer, but decided that it was best not to ask and let some things remain a secret and Albus was no exception, although at times he felt that his secrecy was dangerous. Albus was not one to act without a motive and the wizard was probably the most powerful of all.  
Severus didn't forget the paraphilias brothel. It wasn't because he was concerned that the Death Eaters would use the site to impose their radical ideology, but because of his selfish desires. Albus had told him that he could see whoever he wanted and he only wanted Lily, he wanted to apologize, not only for the prophecy, he wanted to tell her about Harry Potter, he wanted to hear her voice once more.  
Severus returned to the bar, unsure whether or not he should talk to the Death Eaters he had seen at the bar. He didn't think they were trustworthy or how safe it would be to reveal that he had heard them. In the end he decided to do it, his desire to see Lily again was greater than anything else.  
Severus didn't wait for them to get drunk, he discreetly put some veritaserum in their drinks, but that was only the first part of the plan.  
"Do you know how to get to the paraphilias brothel?"  
"You can only do it by invitation or if they consider you appropriate to join their ranks."  
"How can I enter?"   
Severus was ready to use an unforgivable curse, but it wasn't necessary. One of the Death Eaters, the same one who had been interested in working with Harry Potter, handed him a card. Severus applied an Obliviate before retreating.  
Lilithmon wasn't human, Severus knew, but he wouldn't have guessed she was a demon if Albus hadn't told him.  
"I want to see Lily Evans."  
Lilithmon smirked.  
"Any special requests?"  
"None, I just want to talk to her."  
"Sure? Don't have any fantasy? Don't you want to fuck her like your life depends on it?"   
Severus had found the way Lilithmon smiled annoying. She acted like he knew something she didn't know and he had enough of Albus to add someone else to his list.  
"What about the price?"  
"Don't worry, the paraphilias brothel has a special way of charging." We make sure that all customers can pay no matter what they consume. Of course, I warn you that our prices are not low and that there will be no discount if you just talk.  
Severus's face did not undergo any change, not even when he was in front of the orgy. All he could think of was that he would talk to Lily Evans again, that he could fix what he couldn't do in life.  
The room Lily was in did not appear to be a room and Severus would have been surprised had it not been for the fact that he knew of various spells that could recreate what he was seeing. What surprised him was the forest in which he found himself, the same forest in which he used to spend hours talking to Lily.  
Her childhood friend was wearing a white strapless dress, this one came down to her knees and, like her hair, moved gently in the wind.  
"Severus?"  
Severus Snape dropped to his knees. He was not crying, but he was filled with thousands of feelings. Lily looked so innocent, so pure ... so alive.  
"Sorry," he said, he was unable to meet her eyes. Guilt and shame prevented him from doing so.  
Lily took hold of his chin, stroking him very carefully, as if he were a treasure.  
"I've been watching you. I know what you have done for Harry and while I am concerned about the way you treat him, I am grateful for the times you saved his life, for all the sacrifices you have made."   
Severus felt a tear roll down his cheek. There was no hatred in Lily's voice and he felt he didn't deserve it. A part of him would have preferred that she yell at him, call him names, and even hit him. Severus thought his hatred was easier to deal with than his understanding and tenderness.   
"I don't hate you, I can't hate you after everything you've done and what you'll do."  
"Harry Potter looks like you, maybe not physically, but he has your eyes and your nobility. He always defends his friends, but it is Hermione who protects him the most, she is as applied to studies as you."   
Severus didn't take his eyes off the ground, but he was able to do what he originally planned. He told her about Harry Potter, his friends and the trouble he had gotten into. Lily's hand inspired him with confidence and a warmth he hadn't experienced in years, decades perhaps.  
Lily kissed him and Severus didn't know what to do. It was real, his whole body could feel it, but that was not what he had been looking for when he went to that brothel.  
"Is what you want?"   
Severus had come to speak to Lily, redeem himself before her eyes. Kissing her, making love to her seemed so wrong, so wrong.  
Lily kissed him once more and there was nothing gentle about his touch. She was demanding, greedy, lustful, and Severus didn't have the willpower to resist. He kissed her with equal intensity, caressing her body, memorizing every inch of her skin. Lily was the only thing that made sense in her insistence.  
Lily separated for a few moments. She didn't seem scared or feel any kind of remorse.  
"Know? If things had been different ... if you hadn't been a Death Eater and I ... a "Mudblood" ... I could have fallen in love with you."  
That was like a stab to Severus, a direct hit to his heart. Severus had thought about it many times, hearing it from Lily's lips made it even more painful. Lily had loved him, she couldn't deny it, she had been his first and only friend, and it was his actions that drove her away and not James Potter or Lily Evans' superficiality, no matter how hard she tried to convince herself otherwise.  
The dress fell to the floor. Lily was not wearing underwear.  
Severus stared at her rapt. He wanted to memorize even the smallest detail of that vision, treasure it as the most valuable thing in his life.  
"It's not fair that I'm the only one undressed."  
Lily took it upon herself to undress Severus. She removed her clothes with a speed and haste that didn't seem like her own. Severus was anxious so he didn't care about the state of his clothes.  
The distance between the two blurred. The caresses, the wet sound of kisses and licks, the touch of both skins and foreplay. All of Severus's attention was on Lily and the emotions she might provoke. He ran his fingers over it like a brush on a blank sheet of paper and gave himself completely, without measure or reservation.  
"I want us to be one," Lily whispered in his ear.  
Severus got between her legs and began to move. Slowly at first, trying to get both him and Lily used to the situation. Then he picked up speed, it all felt so familiar and Lily's body seemed to fit perfectly with his, as if they were made for each other. Severus wanted to believe it.  
He slid his hands under his lover's butt and brought her closer to him, allowing his body to penetrate further into the body of the woman he loved. He kissed her neck, biting it at times. The taste of her skin, the sound of her moans and the warmth of her body, Severus was sure that nothing could beat this and that any price was little compared to everything he felt at that moment.  
"I love you," Lily told him between moans.  
Severus wanted to believe those words were for him. Deep down he knew that Lily's heart belonged to someone else. Long ago he had accepted that reality no matter how much it shattered him.  
"I love you," Lily repeated.  
Severus kissed her, tasting her once more. She could feel how close she was to reaching orgasm.  
Lily moaned when she felt his seed inside her. The movements of his hips became faster.  
"So good ... it feels ... so good."  
Lily spent several minutes leaning on Severus's chest, tracing small circles on his arms. Neither spoke and words were not necessary. It was just the two of them, together, just as Severus had dreamed of for so long.  
Severus didn't know when he fell asleep, but he did know when he had to pay. They didn't ask him for money, but Severus would have preferred they did. Multiple knives dug into his skin, ripping through muscles and tendons. Severus could see how he was maimed and experience pain comparable to a Cruciatus, what he couldn't do was move or cast a spell. He repeated everyone he knew, even those who weren't attack. He was confident that he could do wandless magic, but all his attempts were in vain. Severus wanted to vomit when he saw his bones exposed or covered in a very thin layer of muscle. His entire body was covered in blood and he was still conscious, he was still alive. "or by a long shot", he thought, the pain had exceeded the limit of what he could tolerate.  
However, he was not sorry. Lily had been his, for a few moments, and had touched the sky, even if it was for such a short period. Hell didn't seem like too high a price. There was only one thing he regretted and that was not being able to take care of Harry Potter. The group he had spied on did not worry him, he was sure that they would be responsible for his own downfall, it was Voldemort who worried him. Severus knew that the boy was not safe, not even within Hogwarts and that as long as Voldemort continued to exist, Harry Potter would continue to need him.  
Severus was prepared to die, but not for what happened when he lost consciousness. He didn't expect to wake up in the middle of his bed, with a deep pain in his abdomen and a metallic taste in his mouth. He would have thought it was a mistake had it not been for the card on his nightstand.  
"BROTHEL OF PARAPHILIAS, WE HOPE YOU WILL COME BACK SOON."  
Being at Hogwarts few reasons could justify the presence of that piece of paper.


	6. Daisy Duck, Donald Duck, Gladstone Gander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy loved Donald, but Gladstone was not indifferent.

Chapter 5: Fantasy  
Daisy Duck, Donald Duck, Gladstone Gander  
Daisy typed "the brothel of paraphilias" in her web browser. She found a creepypasta and was frankly disappointed. The day before, she'd gone to a bar with Gladstone and heard about a place that specialized in fulfilling fantasies, even those that were impossible. She had a fantasy, one that she doubted could be realized, especially since those involved hated each other, or at least that's what she thought.  
She decided to keep browsing for a while longer and even did something she hadn't done before, go to the second page of results. It was said that being a place of such nature it must be difficult to find. Daisy stopped after reaching page fifteen. She read an article about fetishes, saw various sex toys, bought some, interviews on polyamorous relationships, tips for having threesomes, videos of cats doing adorable things, a video about Paperinik that had a suggestive title but was just a joke, She also found several fanfics about her superhero alter-ego, something that made her feel various mixed feelings.  
Daisy liked recognition, after all that had been one of the reasons why she had become a superhero, she wanted to show the world that women were equal to or more capable than men. What she did not like was that they inquired into her private life, especially her love life.  
Finding that she was paired with Paperinik surprised her the most. His relationship with the superhero was strained. Sometimes she felt that she could trust him and that he was a valuable ally, but at other times she couldn't help but see him as the enemy to defeat. Daisy hated to admit it, but Pk was not only the oldest superhero, he was also a competent one. His anger was terrifying and his wit had helped him get out of a lot of trouble, he was a reliable duck and was always there when needed. Daisy couldn't help but see it as the obstacle to overcome.  
Daisy opened the first fanfic she found. The main couple was Paperinik and Paperinika. Daisy wanted to know what her fans thought of her. It was about an Alternate Universe, a crossover with a series that Donald had told her about and that she had ignored.  
.................................................. .........................................  
It was Paperinika's first day in the Reconnaissance Legion and she was upset. The normal thing would have been for her to feel scared. He would leave the safety of the walls to go on a suicide mission. Usually more than 30% of the soldiers did not return alive from the first excursion, but she could only think about the fact that she had been taken away from CloverLeaf.  
Paperinika may have entered the military police. Not only had he obtained the best grades of his generation, but these were superior to those of any other recruit. There were many who compared her to Paperinik, a duck who was known as the strongest soldier in humanity and whose origins were unknown.  
The only reason she had stayed in her place was CloverLeaf's words and her sense of duty. He wanted her to stay in her assigned place and that it was not his obligation to protect him. Paperinika couldn't help it, CloverLeaf was the only family she had left, even if they didn't share blood ties.  
Paperinika did not trust Paperinik. She knew he had beaten CloverLeaf to prevent him from being executed, but that didn't make her anger lessen. She had seen the feathers and the tooth that Clover wanted to make him pay for and try as she might, she couldn't understand why CloverLeaf admired him so much.  
For several hours she did her duty. She followed the instructions and launched the flares accordingly. She only fought when there was no other alternative left and she limited herself to dodging the Titans. Her instincts told her that Clover  
When she met with CloverLeaf she saw him fighting a female-looking titan and surrounded by several corpses, Paperinik's squad, a duck who was found absent and who appeared shortly after the female titan devoured CloverLeaf.  
"Where were you? You were supposed to protect CloverLeaf."   
-Its alive?  
"Yes, the female titan swallowed it, but I'm sure she's still alive." If he had wanted to kill him, he would not have removed him from his titan body.  
"Maybe he wanted to eat it, we shouldn't close ourselves to any possibility."  
"Its alive?   
Paperinika could not stand any longer by Paperinik's side and went on the attack. The highest ranking soldier tried to stop er, but she didn't listen. CloverLeaf was the only family she had left and she didn't want to and couldn't bear to lose him one more time.  
Paperinik saved her. He deflected the female titan shortly before she could crush her and even managed to pull CloverLeaf out of the female titan's jaws even though she had injured an ankle during Paperinika's rescue.  
.......................................  
Daisy stopped reading. She didn't like the fact that a character based on her was so dependent on a duck and less that she had to be rescued, especially if it was by Pk. It went against everything she stood for and the reasons why she had adopted the mantle of Paperinika. He made sure to leave a fairly long comment citing and explaining each of those reasons, making sure they didn't reveal his identity at any point.  
He decided to look for something different. Donald was her boyfriend and she wanted to know if he had been involved in any fanfiction. That hadn't been the case with Daisy and she was frankly grateful for it. He was sure that the annoyance and shame he felt would be much greater in that case.  
It didn't really bother her that they shipped Donald with Paperinik as long as they didn't make her look like the bad girl in the story and a horrible girlfriend. It was fiction and she was fine with it. Daisy was jealous of Donald, but there was one scenario that wasn't entirely upsetting to her, a threesome with Donald and Gladstone. She loved Donald, but there was something about Gladstone that attracted her.  
.................................................. .......  
Donald was very scared. Mad Ducktor had kidnapped him two weeks ago and has raped him every day ever since. At that time he was wearing his sailor uniform, but he was not wearing his usual cap or breeches, More Ducktor did not like him to wear them.  
Mad Ducktor walked through the door. He wore a long-sleeved shirt, many pink jackets, gray pants, and the typical white shorts with red polka dots.  
MD: Donald Fauntleroy Edwards Benito Camelas from the Costa Brava Duck, have you behaved well.  
D: YesYesYes.  
MD: Liar (yelled) You didn't come to greet me properly.  
Donald ran up to him and started stroking him over his pants.  
(In this part Donald and Mad Ducktor make the delicious one, imagine it because I am lazy to write it). They both fucked for six hours.  
Paperinik shows up and Donald thinks he's safe.  
D: My hero (with hearts in his eyes).  
Pk sees him with hatred and anger in his eyes.  
P: What are you doing kissing the haggard? slimy scientist! I warned you not to mess with my Donalcito and you made him a stupid scientist but you pay me for it.  
paperinik and Mad Ducktor begin to fight. They both pull the feathers from his head and Pk kills MD.  
Donald runs to Paperik, but Paperinik is angry and hits him.  
Donald cries.  
"If you act like a prostitute, I'll treat you like one."  
Pk hits him and sticks his penis into him. They fuck for seven hours, until dawn. (Imagine the lemmon).  
Don: I love you with all my feathers.  
Pk: I love you from here to infinity.  
...............  
Daisy told herself that she had had enough fanfiction for one day and that she didn't want to read the five hundred missing pages. He checked his email and couldn't help but think it was a joke. It was an invitation to the brothel of paraphilias. He read it on more than one occasion and, although he thought about deleting it, he did not do it, a part of it told him that it was best to confirm or rule out that it was a joke.  
Daisy didn't think about the paraphilias brothel again for several days. He carried out his patrols as Paperinika, most of the time in the company of Red Bat and other times alongside Paperinik. Paperinika knew that what she had read was very far from reality, but that did not prevent the situation from being somewhat uncomfortable and from remembering the fanfic she had read.  
"What do you think of Donald?"  
"That he is a noble, brave and hardworking duck, the best friend in the world."  
"Do you know he has a girlfriend?"  
"Yes, my good friend Donald tells me everything and I trust him blindly."  
Paperinika complained about the direction her thoughts had taken and tried to push those ideas out of her head. Mentally, she told herself that she would never read fanfics that involved real people, especially if they were so badly written.  
She did it again when later she saw a huge billboard on the site. Or at least that's what Daisy believed, the ad was gone before she could take a second look at it. She overheard several conversations on the subject and that made her feel somewhat paranoid, believing that everyone had agreed to give her a hard time.  
The strangest thing happened when she was watching her favorite show "Fashion Challenge". It was a commercial like any other, but this one had two details that he found disturbing. The presenter had the unusual appearance, nails so long that they looked like claws and sharp fangs that gave her a demonic appearance and did not advertise something normal, it was a commercial about the brothel of paraphilias.  
"Are you looking for a place to fulfill all your fantasies? Do you want someone you can't have? Come to the brothel of paraphilias and make that fantasy come true with the person you want. We guarantee the fulfillment of all fetishes and get you whoever you want, regardless of whether it is taboo or someone who passed away, ”said the Demon woman.  
"It's no use if I don't know how to get there," Daisy complained.  
"The card in front of you will show you the way."  
Daisy's gaze fell to the small table in front of her. Next to her popcorn was a piece of paper, with the phrase "The brothel of paraphilias" written on it. Daisy wanted to believe that it was a coincidence or lack of sleep that was making her imagine things.  
"Come on, Daisy, we're waiting for you."  
The commercial ended and Daisy continued to watch her show. She wasn't really paying attention, she couldn't stop thinking about the demon woman's last words. She had said her name and she didn't think it was just a coincidence. There were too many "coincidences" in her life lately to just ignore them.  
Paperinika decided to investigate. She showed up at the paraphilias brothel, ready to uncover the truth behind that matter. He entered the building, went down an empty corridor until he reached the reception, where the woman she had seen in the commercial was located.  
"Come in, Daisy, I was waiting for you."  
Paperinika was alarmed.  
"I'm not Daisy, my name is Paperinika, defender of women."  
Lilithmon smirked.  
"We know everything here, especially what you're trying to hide. You are ready to order."   
"Seriously?" Paperinika was upset. "I thought they already knew."   
Lilithmon was no longer smiling.  
"It's to avoid inconvenience." The digimon wrote a few words on her computer. "You want a threesome with your boyfriend and your boyfriend's cousin, in a castle, with luxurious furniture, sheets imported from France, scented candles, jewelry, diamonds are your favorites and lots of flowers, especially daisies, am I right?"   
Paperinika nodded sheepishly.  
"Go to the bathroom for your changing room and then to room 942, your fantasy is waiting for you."  
"And the price?"   
"We'll negotiate it later, don't worry, it's high, but nothing you can't afford."  
Paperinika obeyed. She stripped off her superhero costume and took time to appreciate her new clothes. It was a silk robe, the softest she'd ever tasted, lilac, which was her favorite color, with various gems embedded like sapphires, rubies, and diamonds. There was even a crown and that was his favorite part.  
Walking into the room and finding Gladstone kissing Donald was something that took her by surprise. She had asked for a threesome, but didn't wait for both of them to perform without her. She decided to ignore it, it was his fantasy and she did not want to be angry about something like that. Daisy didn't know when another opportunity like that might present itself.  
Daisy walked over to the two ducks and slipped her hands inside Donald's shirt. Gladstone looked surprised while Donald gave a hollow smile. Daisy kissed his neck and Gladstone kissed his beak again.  
At first it was just kisses and caresses. The three undressed between furtive caresses and passionate kisses. Daisy enjoyed the attention of her two lovers and how different the way they touched her was, but sometimes she felt that Gladstone was paying too much attention to Donald and that made her feel a bit jealous.  
That Gladstone was a bit annoyed when she sat on Donald's lap was strange to her. Lilithmon had told her that all her fantasies would come true and she certainly didn't like sharing Donald.  
Gladstone's annoyance disappeared when Donald used his pick to please him. Daisy saw him move his hips on several occasions and even knew that he had ended up inside Donald. She planned to complain until she felt her boyfriend increase the speed with which he penetrated her. It wasn't long before she too experienced an orgasm.  
Daisy and Gladstone swapped places. It was the first time Daisy had been given oral sex and the hen was sure it wouldn't be the last time he would.  
"I didn't know you had those skills."  
Daisy didn't understand anything Donald was saying. While she could understand it most of the time it didn't help much that she was riding on his face.  
Paying was something that worried him. Daisy knew the price was high, but she didn't know how much it was and that made her anxious. Sh thought of Gladstone and told herself that if he were there he would have no reason to worry. His luck would solve any problems he might run into.  
"I hope you enjoyed your stay at the paraphilias brothel," Lilithmon told her, and it was at that moment that Daisy noticed Gladstone's presence. It made her feel extremely embarrassed, and Gladstone's ease of accepting everything didn't help. "As for the price of our services" Lilithmon was surprised "there is no charge, both are the customer a million so everything purchased is free. Come back soon."


End file.
